Persistence gets you there
by OnlyNaomily
Summary: Weddings inspire us to take a chance at love. Caroline and Southey collide.


What a beautiful day.

I don't know how I came to be here - the last time I thought about Caroline I had decided to refuse any of her attempts to ask me out again. But after our success at the trial I had abandoned my vow and in the joy of the moment I could not have contemplated not spending more time in her presence. Admittedly I had suffered tremendously when in close proximity during our endless sessions poring over every aspect of the case. I still reacted with a shiver each time I recalled the slight touch against my leg when she had decided to ignore my offer of completing the final summary of our plan of action for the court case. How I had managed to walk past her directly to my desk without a glance I don't know - however once behind her I had gazed longingly towards her and held my breath until I had regained some composure and forced myself to concentrate on the work ahead.

I still hadn't decided if it was true brilliance on both our parts to labour the point of alcohol consumption and timing when reviewing the case with our client, but in the end Caroline managed the additional evidence perfectly.

So here I was at these strangers wedding and if I was not mistaken I was being courted in the guise of professional interest by Caroline's ex and trying to politely extract myself. I tried not to convey my distaste for sports law especially the legal aspects of contracts - give me a good criminal trial especially if it involves sleuthing any day.

"Do you mind if I borrow Southey for a moment" I heard her hopefully say - what a saviour! I happily followed her away from the guests.

I didn't know what she had in mind but I was glad to be back in her company. She led me over a rustic bridge into a shaded area. I started to feel nervous and stopped, looking back to the assembled party. All the friends and family gathered together to celebrate this couple's happiness, the care and attention to detail that had been involved in the preparation.

"I love a wedding" I stated as I protectively crossed my arms and tried to stop time. I felt that I was on the verge of the unknown and was not at all confident that I wanted to proceed - was it fear of imminent disappointment or certainty of a desperate housewife attempt at some sort of intimacy of the lesbian variety? I don't know but I noticed she was beckoning me to proceed and find out and I couldn't help myself - I kept myself protected with my arms firmly placed in front of me.

"Thank you for coming."

I glanced up at her and noticed how nervous she seemed to be. I was feeling the same. There was a tension building but I followed her further and realised we were now out of view and alone. I stood face to face with her.

"When I'm around you I feel um... I don't know" she gave up mid way. This was not what I expected at all. Was this something more than I had imagined? Not just some distraction away from her lonely life but could she be feeling something deeper? I was thrown off guard and could only come up with "What?" as a response. My arms released their protective embrace and I looked directly into her eyes to face whatever this was head on. I had not felt this sense of trepidation for a long time.

She echoed my thoughts and bared her soul - "I have this feeling I haven't had for a long time." She faced me directly and declared this with such certainty. She wasn't demanding anything just stating a fact. What could I say that would convey my admiration in that moment for her honesty and to admit that I was a similar position?

Nothing.

I kissed her.

Ferociously.

Passionately.

I replied in another language.

She responded fluently.

I was lost in the sensation of mouth and tongues and breaths and the feel of her skin in my hands as I cradled her face and lost myself with the wonderful expression of all the desires that had been escalating over the last weeks. I felt as though we were wrapped in a warm cocoon as she also encased my face in her hands. We both stumbled against each other as our sensations almost overwhelmed our autonomic nervous systems and our bodies momentarily lost their ability to withstand gravity

After time had somehow stopped for I'm not sure how long and then slowly restarted we both pulled away slightly. I pressed our foreheads together with my eyes still closed. Her arms let go of me momentarily but I still held her close as I savoured this experience and committed it to memory. I felt her holding me tightly against her body as her arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders impossibly increasing the sensation of closeness. I revelled in my chance to finally register every feature of her beautiful face as I let my eyes roam over her eyes and cheeks and mouth. I could not mask my euphoria and leant into another kiss as I responded with gratefulness to her intimate declaration "You're not an experiment". My arms dropped to her waist as we both seemed to accustom ourselves to our new situation.

I'm not sure if either of us were more surprised or happy than the other as we just stood there together but too soon we realised that in the distance they were calling everyone to attention for the final speeches and declarations of eternal love and nothing seemed more appropriate to us than to join in the collective experience of romance that a wedding inspires in all witnessing such an event, especially those of us just entering into the realm themselves.

I loosened the grip of my hand as we rounded into view but she continued to hold on until we were back and finding our glasses to join in the toast and I was delighted and surprised by her unexpected boldness. I don't think I have ever enjoyed wedding speeches so thoroughly.


End file.
